


Books and Bruises

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Frustration, Kissing, Near Death, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is severely frustrated by Ghanima's desperate attempts to get Solas showing any affection for her.  He won't so much as hold her hand, and this is entirely unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballades/gifts).



> A writing prompt: He’s good at so many things, better than good, an expert, really - except for this. Romance. Shows of affection. Consideration. That utterly infuriating lunkhead.

Cassandra couldn’t help but be frustrated. Watching the way Solas showed so little affection towards Ghanima make her grind her teeth. She saw the two of them flirt regularly, but it was subtle, quiet. Normally this wouldn’t bother her, not even remotely. In fact it was quite welcomed. What had her frustrated was the fact Ghanima looked so disappointed half the time.

Here is this beautiful woman, patient and kind, who let her walls down. Solas never once seemed to dare cross that barrier. She saw Ghanima reach for his hand, brushing her fingers against his, but he would draw away.

Ghanima had opened up to Cassandra about this more than a few times. She wasn’t a woman for public displays of affection, having been brought up in a clan that forbade Keepers from marrying or having children. It was something forbidden, a secret. She was no longer with the Lavellan clan. Instead she served as Inquisitor and no longer had these limitations. Ghanima ached for more, for something she could only have with those outside the clan in hidden places. Here she could be more open, even if being kissed in public terrified her. A woman in her thirties with having only quick pleasure with members of other clans.

Did Solas think she didn’t want anyone to know, to see? He knew about her clans rules, surely, seeing as he and Ghanima were so close. Did he honestly believe she wanted to continue living that way?

Now here she was, watching Ghanima leave with Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric for who knows how long. Not even a hug or a chaste kiss.

“Are you so well-versed in the Fade that you don’t know how woo a woman?” Cassandra approached him from behind, arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t mean to sound so angry, but it couldn’t be helped.

Turning to face her, a mocking grin on his face, “excuse me?”

“Ghanima may be a private person, but she is a woman starving for romance. How can you not see that?” She gestured widely to the now closed gates.

“A professional appearance is important. I’m certain you understand this.” Solas began walking away.

“She may die at any moment and will never know the freedom of being able to hold the hand of someone she loves. She will never know what it feels like to be kissed goodbye, to feel a farewell hug, to be greeting with more than a smile. Is that what you want?”

Solas stopped a moment before continuing on his way to work on whatever it was that kept him busy.

Grumbling under her breath Cassandra all but stormed away.

For the next several weeks she left various books with love poetry, stories of wooing and romance, and the first part of Swords and Shields in the rotunda. Some were returned within a few hours, others several days later. She prayed to the Maker he took the writing to heart, or at least found his along the way. A woman such as Ghanima deserved so much more than what she was receiving from Solas.

Then the announcement Ghanima was within an hour’s ride from Skyhold was made. Cassandra calmly made her way to the rotunda, but found the door locked. No surprise, really, considering she had likely annoyed him beyond reason at this point.

Leliana ran down the stairs and into the main hall, a look of panic on her face. “Ghanima has been seriously injured.”

“I’ll notify the healers.” Cassandra quickly made her way to the infirmary, calling out orders as she went.

Ghanima arrived sharing a mount with Blackwall. He had her bound to him, wrapped in several traveling cloaks, her back to his chest. Her own mount had a broken staff and pieces of armor that looked to be shredded. As soon as they were within the gates Iron Bull was off his mount aiding Blackwall in loosening the bonds holding her to him. The hood over her head came down revealing dark bronze skin purpled and swollen, a blood-soaked bandage around her head. She wasn’t responding to anyone, and remained limp as Iron Bull carried her to the infirmary.

It didn’t take long to get the story of what happened. They had been readying their mounts for the final stretch to Skyhold when Templars showed up. Not even Red Templars this time. There had been at least a dozen or more of them, and had been taking them down with ease until one threw Smite at them. Ghanima went down and was separated from them, surrounded by Templars before Iron Bull was able to break through them. By the time all the Templars had been killed or run off Ghanima had a sword run through her, kicked and beaten, and was beginning to bleed out.

The night was long as the healers took turns healing her, never ceasing in their work. Solas was nowhere in sight, nor was Cole. Just as the healers took turns so did all her companions. It was nearly sunrise when Cassandra took her place by Ghanima’s side. Her face was no longer swollen, the bruises gone now, and the bandage had been removed from her head and no wound was present. Her arm was bound in a cast, and stitches were all over her torso.

“Will she live?” Cassandra kept her voice low as she spoke to the healer present.

His hands hovered over the wound from what was most likely a sword that had been run through her. “That’s up to her. She survived this long, her wounds have been mostly healed, but there has been a great deal of blood loss.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Cassandra could hear the pleading in her voice.

“Lyrium would help a great deal right now. I’ve exhausted what I brought with me.”

Nodding, “I’ll return shortly.” She left as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the healer any more than she already had. Returning minutes later with a nearly a full crate of lyrium in her arms she paused before speaking.

Solas was at her side, working with the healer now. Ghanima’s wounds were glowing now, soft green streams of light coming out of them. Cassandra had seen this level of healing done in the past, but never had she thought to see it again. She quietly approached and set the crate down. Taking one of the bottles she popped the cork and handed it to the healer. He downed in quickly before returning to his work. She repeated this for Solas when she could clearly see his mana nearly depleted.

It felt like hours before she was relieved and replace by Leliana.

Her wounds were now healed, but still Ghanima didn’t wake up.

“She’s very tired.” Cole appeared by Cassandra’s side as she paced on the battlements. “Heart weighed by choices. Is it right or selfish? Does it matter?”

Cassandra didn’t move, her hands clenched at here sides.

“She wants to be more than a thing, a thought, a memory.”

“Please tell Solas this.” She ground her teeth together. Hitting something suddenly felt like a very good thing to do.

“I did. He knows, but doesn’t. He’ll listen to you, I think. I hope. He respects you.” Then Cole was gone.

“I’ll make sure he listens.” Without pause she turned on heel and made her way to the rotunda, but all the doors were locked. Going up the stairs to see about talking to him from above she found he had constructed some sort of barrier.

“It’s an old spell, and about the only thing that keeps the crows from shitting on him.” Dorian was sitting in his alcove, a book in hand. “He also set it up to prevent him from being heard or seen. I’ve used it a few times myself. It’s highly unusual for him to take it this far, or at least as far as I’ve seen.”

“I want to hit him.”

“I would like to burn him alive, but we can’t always get the things we want. How’s Ghanima doing?”

“Cole spoke to me.”

“Ah, yes, I see. Would you like a distraction?” Dorian’s normal tone was quieter now, no humor or light to it. “She’s my best friend, and Solas is an idiot. Perhaps we should devise a plan to make him less a fool?”

“No, but thank you. I believe hitting something right now would be the wiser choice. Do you know if anyone has tried picking the locks?” Cassandra gripped onto the railing tightly, her knuckles white.

“Another old spell. Sera and Varric both tried.

It was during the evening meal that word of Ghanima waking up reached them. Meal forgotten they rushed to the infirmary, but Solas had beaten them to it. Already seated by bed he had his arms over his head. Ghanima was hitting him with a book, and not being gentle about it.

“Why the fuck don’t you do that outside the Fade? What the fuck is wrong with you?” She slipped into her native tongue, but from the tone it was possibly a very good thing no one could understand.

Solas grabbed her arms, pressing them down into the bed. Several bruises covered a good portion of his head. A good sign all things considered.

Then he was kissing her, firmly. His hands moved from her wrists to her face, holding her as he deepened the kiss before pulling away.

Then she grabbed the book again and smacked him with it. “I nearly died, and all I get is that?”

“I think it would be a good idea if you took this, Seeker.” Solas grabbed the book from Ghanima’s hands.

It was Swords and Shields, with several marked pages now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make it angsty. I'm just really angry at Solas because of what he did, and this is what happens.


End file.
